


Any Vision For You

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hallucination Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little disturbing how Lucifer is suddenly there, but then again, he's always there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Vision For You

“I could always turn back into Jessica, you know.” Lucifer said idly.

Sam jumped and dropped the towel he’d been wrapping around his waist as he exited the bathroom, gaping at the Archangel lounging on his bed and inspecting his nails.

“What are you doing here?” Sam forced out, restraining the urge to dive for the towel and cover himself, instead calmly walking over to his bag and keeping on eye on Lucifer the entire time.

“Oh, Sammy, you know the answer to that. I’ll _always _be here.” Lucifer granted him a smile that said it was a good thing he was adorable, because otherwise he was a bit dim. Sam refused to feel insulted by the smile and yanked on a pair of pants as Lucifer crawled his way along the bed, lips still quirked.__

__“In fact, you’ll always have anyone you want, right by your side.” Lucifer said temptingly, his form shifting, melting into Jess. Madison. Bela. Sarah. Then himself again._ _

__Sam watched, frozen, as Lucifer reached out a hand to touch his arm. “I will be anything you want until you want me, because I’m going to be with you forever.”_ _


End file.
